


Il bar del sole

by Hanatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsu/pseuds/Hanatsu
Summary: Atsumu, nell'amore a prima vista, non ci ha mai creduto. Quando però entra in un bar senza nome per ripararsi dalla pioggia, è costretto ad ammettere a se stesso di essersi sempre sbagliato.(Oppure, Atsumu beve troppo caffé e tenta di sedurre Shouyou con delle freddure agghiaccianti).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 3





	Il bar del sole

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest ''Let's cliché'' indetto sul forum di EFP. Buona lettura!

Gentile. È tutto gentile, in quel bar senza nome incastonato come una gemma preziosa fra un conbini e un negozio di abbigliamento. La prima volta, Atsumu ci si ritrova dentro per caso, sorpreso da un acquazzone che gli ha inzuppato la giacca di flanella e i libri di economia sottobraccio nel giro di trenta secondi.

'' _Fanculo’’_ , pensa, schioccando la lingua con disappunto. ‘’ _Stagione delle piogge di merda._ ’’

Sospinge la porta del bar e ci si intrufola dentro, tirando un sospiro di sollievo non appena il tepore gli abbraccia le guance, finalmente al riparo dall’acqua e dal vento feroce.

‘’Buongiorno!’’ lo accoglie una voce esuberante. Atsumu solleva il volto, ma le gocce di pioggia ancora incastrate fra le ciglia gli impediscono una visione chiara, e tutto ciò che riesce a discernere è una chiazza confusa che somiglia a una pozzanghera, arancione e verde bottiglia. Dunque si strofina la manica sugli occhi mentre è ancora impalato sulla soglia, inveendo contro il maltempo, e quando li riapre, Atsumu si sente un po’ come se fosse stato centrato da un palo dritto in fronte. Poi la terra sotto i piedi comincia a tremare, infine si strappa, si squarcia, e Atsumu si ritrova a precipitare in un baratro improvviso, un po’ come i personaggi dei cartoni animati che vedeva da bambino.

 _‘’Cazzo’’_ , pensa. _‘’Cazzo merda cazzo merda cazzo merda.’’_

Atsumu, nell’amore a prima vista, non ci ha mai creduto. Il colpo di fulmine, secondo lui, è sempre stato un sogno, una speranza, da ragazzine stupide e frivole. Le farfalle nello stomaco? Il cuore che palpita impazzito nel petto? Che schifo, _bleah_ , stronzate da film spiccioli e traboccanti di cliché. Riusciva a concepire, al massimo, l’attrazione fisica (lui era il primo che calamitava su di sé i sorrisi smaliziati e gli sguardi bramosi della folla), ma quello _mica_ era amore vero.

Tuttavia, in quell’istante, mentre fissa l’altro dritto negli occhi (prima ci si perde e poi ci affoga dentro, e va bene, _va benissimo_ , non si sta affatto lamentando) non ha certo bisogno delle farfalle che iniziano a svolazzare impazzite nel suo stomaco (è uno sciame di vespe, quello, altro che farfalle!), o degli usignoli che gli cinguettano in testa neanche si stessero esibendo sul palco di chissà quale teatro europeo, per comprendere che, _porca di quella puttana ladra_ , s’è appena innamorato. 

*  
  


Shouyou, quel pomeriggio, non ha troppa voglia di recarsi a lavoro. Forse è la pioggia che scroscia furiosa, o forse è il vento che ulula e che piega i tronchi degli alberi, ma rimpiange con amarezza il suo morbido futon e il kotatsu che condivide con i coinquilini. Pensa a Yachi che farfuglia davanti ai libri di francese, declamando tutti quei suoni nasali e quelle consonanti che frusciano e che sibilano e che a Shouyou fanno venire una gran fame. Pensa a Yamaguchi che scuote la testa affranto quando non riesce a eseguire un calcolo, la matita sempre perfettamente appuntita e la gommapane sempre a portata di mano. Pensa a Tsukishima che sottolinea i polverosi tomi di storia con cui potrebbe tranquillamente spaccare il cranio a qualcuno (ci ha provato con lui, una volta), mentre schiocca la lingua infastidito quando sbaglia una data e sorseggia la sua tazza stracolma di caffè. Il peluche a forma di tirannosauro che gli ha regalato suo fratello per il compleanno gli tiene compagnia, poggiato sulla scrivania vicino al portapenne.

Poi pensa a Kageyama, dall’altra parte del mondo, e qui lo stomaco si stringe perché _un pochino, forse, ma anche no_ , gli manca, e si domanda se ci sia il temporale anche da lui.

Giunge finalmente al bar, saluta, indossa la divisa, dà il cambio a Tanaka e prepara un caffè e un cappuccino per due studentesse liceali, la divisa alla marinaretta che lascia scoperti i polpacci sottili. Porge loro anche un piattino in ceramica con dei pasticcini colorati alla crema, perché la gentilezza è l’essenza di quel luogo senza nome in cui lavora.

Poi, d’improvviso, il tintinnio della campanella allacciata alla porta lo spinge ad alzare lo sguardo.

‘’Buongiorno!’’ esclama spumeggiante in maniera automatica, chinando la testa per accogliere il cliente. Pare un ragazzo della sua stessa età, forse appena più grande, ed è _zuppo-fradicio_ di acqua dalla testa ai piedi. Quest’ultimo non ricambia il saluto, limitandosi a sibilare imprecazioni a denti stretti, prima di strofinarsi la pioggia via dagli occhi, con la manica della giacca - elegante, blu scuro, Shouyou vorrebbe toccarla, perché sembra vellutata. Poi, i loro sguardi si incontrano, si incastrano, si sciolgono l’uno nell’altro.

 _‘'_ _Oh!’’_ , esclama Shouyou, nella sua testa. _Oh._

Shouyou, nell’amore a prima vista, ci ha sempre creduto. Battito accelerato, terra che freme sotto i piedi, usignoli e farfalle nello stomaco. È una tiritera che conosce a memoria. Tuttavia, sebbene non sia scettico sull’argomento, non pensava che un giorno gli sarebbe capitato _davvero_ di sperimentarlo in prima persona. E allora, _oh!_ , rimane pietrificato mentre l’epidermide s’arruffa come il pelo d’un gatto, e i brividi gli scorrono lungo la schiena come rivoli d’acqua ghiacciati, e il cuore, sovraeccitato, accelera e accelera e accelera e _fermati, insomma, caspita, rallenta_!

Ha gli occhi chiari, lucidi di pioggia. _''Oh''_ , pensa un’altra volta, e poi lo pensa ancora, e ancora, e ancora. E con la meraviglia che gli sboccia come un fiore gigantesco nello stomaco, un bocciolo spontaneo di sorpresa, tale e quale alle margherite che spuntano dall'asfalto, Shouyou si rende conto che _sì, sì, sì_ , s’è decisamente innamorato. 

*  
  
  


Atsumu trova il coraggio di chiedergli come si chiama la quarta volta che ci torna. Ovvero esattamente quattro giorni dopo, poiché Atsumu ha deciso, sin dalla prima tazza di caffè che l’altro gli ha preparato, che sarebbe diventato un cliente fisso. Il _miglior_ cliente fisso.

Addirittura, Atsumu ha impostato la sveglia ben dieci minuti prima, sforzo titanico che sino a quel momento non aveva mai compiuto per nessuno, e nonostante non gradisca particolarmente la folla al mattino, e preferisca di gran lunga la colazione tradizionale giapponese composta da riso e pesce preparata da suo fratello, alle otto spaccate Atsumu varca la soglia di quel luogo che trasuda gentilezza e buon umore, come se fosse avvolto da una patina dorata e scintillante.

‘’Buongiorno!’’ lo saluta l’altro non appena la campanella tintinna, lo stesso tono spumeggiante di sempre. Atsumu ricambia, si controlla, e prende posto al bancone, proprio davanti alla macchinetta del caffé.

Necessita di conoscere il suo nome. È proprio un bisogno impellente, soltanto che non sa come diamine fare. Non può continuare a rivolgersi a lui, nella sua mente, come _‘’il tizio stratosferico incantevole mozzafiato meraviglioso dai capelli rossi e gli occhi grandi che fa i caffè più squisiti sulla faccia dell’universo’’_ . È un soprannome troppo lungo, e Atsumu è decisamente troppo pigro. Di norma, non è solito crearsi paranoie e turbe mentali su come, quando e soprattutto in che modo presentarsi a qualcuno. Atsumu è consapevole di essere affascinante, sa di possedere un sorriso in grado di sciogliere la lingua. Quando intrattiene una conversazione da cui desidera ottenere qualcosa, ha a disposizione una ricca serie di sguardi e di espressioni da sfruttare al fine di piegare secondo la propria volontà la persona a cui si sta rivolgendo. Sa se sia più giusto sgranare o assottigliare gli occhi, se curvare o distendere le labbra, scoprire i denti, sbattere o meno le ciglia. Capisce quando deve esagerare con le moine, quando invece è più conveniente mantenere un atteggiamento serioso, quando deve toccarsi il collo, quando deve addolcire la voce come zucchero, quando deve indurirla o farla divenire più roca. Atsumu flirta da quando ha compreso il significato di quella parola. Gli piace farlo per gioco, per scommessa, per mero appagamento personale. Ad Atsumu piace rigirarsi le persone fra le dita come plastilina, adora vedere nei loro occhi arrendevolezza e ammirazione, si sente un prestigiatore, un manovratore di burattini. Si sente così potente, così superiore. Flirtare è un passatempo che appaga e nutre il proprio ego e che permette all’autostima di gonfiarsi a dismisura, ebbra dalla facilità con cui le persone scelgono di annichilirsi, ipnotizzate da lui. Il problema, in quel caso specifico, è che per la prima volta in vita sua non vuole incantare qualcuno per capriccio, ma per sincero interesse. E questo lo inquieta, lo pietrifica, e lo rende incapace di snocciolare due parole affilate. Da conquistatore avvenente, Atsumu s’è trasformato in un ciocco di legno rigido, indeciso e insicuro. Non riesce a decidere come agire, non riesce a capire quale sia la cosa più giusta da dire. E lui non è affatto abituato, a titubare così tanto.

Il tizio stratosferico incantevole mozzafiato meraviglioso dai capelli rossi e gli occhi grandi che _bla bla bla_ , con un sorriso perfetto (Atsumu adesso muore), gli porge il caffè che ha chiesto - a quanto pare, l’ordinazione è l’unica cosa che riesce a soffiare via dalla bocca. Come risposta, Atsumu balbetta un mezzo ringraziamento che gli s’affloscia in gola ( _scemo, scemo, testa di cazzo che non sei altro, e vorresti chiedergli il nome?_ ), e si porta il liquido bollente alle labbra. È amaro, s’è persino scordato di...

‘’Non lo zuccheri?’’ gli domanda l’altro, sollevando le sopracciglia color carota.

È un pensiero stupidissimo, da quindicenne rincretinito, ma Atsumu praticamente _venera_ le sue sopracciglia, perché sono color rosso pallido, sottili e affusolate, incorniciano l’occhio come un arco a tutto sesto.

‘’Come?’’ sputacchia in risposta, a scoppio ritardato. Quasi si strozza, e il caffè gli cola lungo il mento. Afferra un tovagliolo e si pulisce il viso, inveendo contro se stesso mentalmente e sperando di non avvampare - tutto, tutto, _tutto_ , tranne quello.

‘’Uhm’’ l’altro appare a disagio, curva leggermente il collo in un tentativo di guadagnare tempo, poi però scrolla le spalle e incatena il suo sguardo al proprio.

‘’No, scusa, è che di solito lo zuccheri! Ci ho fatto caso, ecco!’’

‘’Oh’’ risponde Atsumu, preso in contropiede. Perché ci ha fatto caso? Perché gli piace? Ha destato il suo interesse? O forse gira il caffè in maniera stupida? Forse è ridicolo, forse l’altro l’ha notato perché sembra scemo.

Deve agire nell’immediato, approfittando di quello spiraglio di conversazione, aggrappandosi a esso con tutte le sue forze.

‘’Vuoi sentire una barzelletta?’’ esclama allora, di punto in bianco, sorprendendo persino se stesso. L’altro scopre i denti in un sorriso e annuisce entusiasta. Atsumu ricambia il sorriso, perché il suo senso dell’umorismo _spacca_ (è una bomba nel deserto, un fottuto maremoto, reggetevi forte).

‘’Cosa fanno otto cani in un mare?’’

‘’Non so, cosa fanno?’’ risponde l’altro, e Atsumu si scioglie e diventa una pozzetta al suono della sua voce.

‘’Un canotto!’’ esclama Atsumu, come se avesse appena mostrato una scala reale in una partita di poker. Quello era il suo asso nella manica migliore. ‘’Can-otto! L’hai capita, vero?’’

L’altro si concede appena un istante di perplessità, prima di scoppiare a ridere sincero. Si porta il braccio davanti al viso e la sua risata cristallina riecheggia fra le mura dipinte di bianco, e allora scompare il rumore della pioggia - perché sì, il temporale persiste da quattro giorni - e le voci degli altri clienti. Nessuno, nessuno, ha mai riso alle sue battute così di gusto. Nessuno ha mai riso alle sue battute e basta, in effetti.

 _‘’Merda’’_ , pensa Atsumu, a metà fra l’ammaliato e lo sconvolto. Ha voglia di mettersi in ginocchio e di chiedergli di sposarlo, sinceramente.

‘’Ma com’è che ti chiami?’’ gli chiede dunque, perché per una proposta di fidanzamento è ancora un po’ presto.

‘’Io?’’ domanda l’altro, soffocando la risata e indicandosi il petto. Atsumu inarca le sopracciglia, scettico.

‘’Ma sì. Io, certo’’ aggiunge, passandosi una mano dietro il collo nervoso. ‘’Che scemo.’’

_Oh no. Porco cazzo. Atsumu è spacciatissimo._

‘’Mi chiamo Hinata Shouyou!’’

‘’Shouyou-kun’’ ripete quindi Atsumu, e un sorriso così spontaneo si allarga sul suo viso come se fosse stato inciso con un coltello. _‘’Shouyou-kun’’_ , ripete nel pensiero. _Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou._

Ha un bel suono, pensa mentre finisce di sorseggiare il caffè. Scivola via sulla lingua come il fruscio delle foglie.

‘’E tu?’’ domanda l’altro, _Shouyou_ , affrettandosi a riporre via la tazzina, oramai vuota.

‘’Miya Atsumu.’’

‘’Oh, Miya-san, dunque!’’

‘’Atsumu va bene’’ risponde l’altro, perché di Miya ce ne sono due, di Atsumu ce n’è uno solo.

Shouyou sorride, arrossisce, e le farfalle nel suo esofago creano lo spettacolo di danza più sfrenato e lascivo che sia mai esistito. Praticamente fluttuando, Atsumu si dirige verso la cassa e paga la colazione.

‘’Buona giornata, _Atsumu-san!_ ’’ lo saluta l’altro, chinando la testa.

‘’Pure a te, _Shouyou-kun_ ’’ ribatte Atsumu, e sfodera il suo occhiolino migliore. Poi inciampa nei lacci delle scarpe e finisce addosso a un cliente, ma non gliene importa un fico secco (sta mentendo, vorrebbe che la terra lo inghiottisse). Finalmente conosce il suo nome, ed è abbastanza. Non gli importa che fuori piova, che si infradicerà di nuovo dalla testa ai piedi. Se si ripete il nome di Shouyou in testa, è un po’ come se tornasse il sole.

*

Definire il nuovo cliente _attraente_ , sarebbe un eufemismo. Shouyou è completamente partito. È alto, ha il naso perfetto, gli zigomi alti e i capelli _fighissimissimi_. Le sopracciglia scure e folte gli incorniciano le iridi chiare, ma sono le mani ad averlo stregato. Ha le dita lunghe e affusolate, senza neppure l’ombra d’una pellicina tirata, e Shouyou - senza esagerare - potrebbe fissarle per ore e ore. E difatti, è proprio quello che tenta di fare durante quei giorni, non appena l’altro s’accomoda al bancone e ordina il suo caffè. Persino il modo in cui apre la bustina dello zucchero è ipnotico e aggraziato. E, sebbene l’espressione del viso sia arrogante, Shouyou ha la sensazione che sotto sotto sia burro e miele.

Vorrebbe chiedergli il nome, ma Daichi lo disintegrerebbe se lo scoprisse. Insomma, in quanto cameriere non gli è mica permesso flirtare sfacciatamente con un cliente. Però se fosse l’altro, a fare il primo passo, allora la storia sarebbe diversa!

Quando gli porge il caffè, e l’altro lo ringrazia (fra l’altro, Shouyou immolerebbe l’anima anche alla sua voce, il dialetto del kansai è _troppo_ sensuale), Shouyou si volta e serve gli altri clienti che sono in attesa. Mentre prepara caffè e cappuccini, sbircia con trepidazione, aspettando il momento in cui l’altro prenderà le due bustine di zucchero dal recipiente e girerà col cucchiaino per farlo sciogliere. 

Però, l’altro salta completamente questo passaggio, e si porta direttamente la tazzina alle labbra, Shouyou si sente quasi tradito, come un bambino a cui gli è appena volato via il palloncino.

‘’Non lo zuccheri?’’ domanda dunque, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

L’altro lo fissa sbigottito, e Shouyou s’affretta a spiegarsi: ‘’No, scusa, è che di solito lo zuccheri! Ci ho fatto caso, ecco!’’  
Spera che non gli chieda perché. Non può mica dirgli che si è preso una sbandata colossale per la forma delle sue dita e per il modo in cui regge il cucchiaino.

‘’Oh’’ risponde l’altro. Shouyou si sente scemo, perché non avrebbe dovuto fare quell’osservazione inquietante, ma proprio mentre si concentra alla ricerca di qualcosa di sensato da dire, l’altro gli propone una barzelletta, di punto in bianco. Sollevato, Shouyou annuisce con un entusiasmo esagerato, e l’altro soffia via una freddura agghiacciante (davvero, _atroce_ ) su otto cani.

 _‘’Burro e miele’’_ , pensa Shouyou, soddisfatto. _‘’Proprio come avevo previsto.’’_

Ride di gusto comunque, perché obiettivamente è una battuta così stupida che gli fa venire le lacrime agli occhi.

‘’Ma com’è che ti chiami?’’

Shouyou impiega qualche istante a comprendere, a processare, le parole dell’altro. Gli ha davvero domandato il suo nome? È come se l’avesse letto nel pensiero!

‘’Hinata Shouyou!’’ gli dice, quasi urlando. Poi si calma ( _respira, Hinata, respira_ ). ‘’E tu?’’ 

‘’Miya Atsumu.’’

 _Miya Atsumu_. Spera di non dimenticarselo. È un po’ una frana, con la memoria.

‘’Oh, Miya-san, dunque!’’

‘’Atsumu va bene.’’

A Shouyou si mozza il respiro. Gli ha davvero (davvero? davvero? _davvero?_ ) chiesto di chiamarlo per nome? Le guance prendono fuoco, e mentre lo osserva alzarsi per pagare, il cuore pulsa così forte nelle costole che è certo che anche gli altri lo sentano.

‘’Buona giornata, _Atsumu-san!_ ’’ dice, perché vuole provare immediatamente il sapore del suo nome sulla lingua. E scivola così bene, sul palato.

‘’Pure a te, _Shouyou-kun_ ’’ risponde l’altro, e poi gli fa l’occhiolino.

Shouyou sarebbe morto sul colpo, se Atsumu non fosse inciampato. Con un sorriso chilometrico, lo osserva uscire dal bar. Fuori piove, scroscia, e Atsumu ( _Atsumu-san, Atsumu-san, Atsumu-san_ ) è di nuovo senza ombrello. Ora che ci pensa, non se lo porta mai dietro.

‘’ _È un tipo strano’’_ , pensa Shouyou, ponendo via le stoviglie sporche. ‘’ _E difatti mi piace un casino._ ’’

*

  
Gentile. È tutto gentile, lì dentro, a cominciare dal modo in cui Shouyou inclina la nuca e scopre i denti nel sorriso più largo del mondo, per accoglierlo al mattino non appena Atsumu varca la soglia. Lo trova sempre dietro al bancone, la divisa verde bottiglia che gli fascia le braccia, i riccioli che si curvano morbidi dietro le orecchie come la lana delle pecore - il sabato e la domenica, sono più arruffati del solito.

'‘Buongiorno Atsumu-san!’’ esclama sempre, non appena Atsumu accosta la porta alle spalle. Persino quest’ultima è gentile, accompagnata dal suono della campanella che tintinna ogni qualvolta che entra un nuovo cliente. È un suono appropriato, che s’amalgama bene all’atmosfera luminosa, all’odore del caffè, alla macchinetta che sbuffa. È un suono gentile, che s’allaccia alla perfezione alla sua voce cinguettante. È un suono che, senza volerlo, suo malgrado, Atsumu ha iniziato ad associare alla felicità. E sì, Atsumu è perfettamente consapevole che ‘felicità’ appaia come una parola grossa, e che rischia di utilizzare in maniera esagerata - ma, dopotutto, Atsumu _è_ esagerato - tuttavia non c’è termine più adatto. ‘Confortevole’ potrebbe andare, tuttavia Atsumu si ritrova a sorridere un po’ troppo spesso affinché una parola come ‘confortevole’ basti a giustificare quella sensazione di tepore che gli sboccia nella pancia, nelle cosce, sotto le unghie. Sino a qualche settimana fa, ritrovarsi a sorridere prima delle undici del mattino non era neanche un’eventualità ponderabile. L’unica parola che riusciva a soffiare via, da appena sveglio, era un _vaffanculo_ rivolto a suo fratello - ricambiato con gli interessi. E adesso invece deve sforzarsi per costringersi a reprimere quel desiderio inarrestabile di piegare le labbra in un sorriso a qualunque ora del giorno - è così patetico, ma è pure così felice. Persino Osamu, mentre si lavava i denti, gli ha detto che sembrava _‘un po’ meno coglione’_ (ma pur sempre un coglione). È quanto di più vicino a un complimento ci sia mai stato, da parte sua. E un altro cambiamento altrettanto importante, è che Atsumu ora deve trascorrere ben dieci minuti in più davanti allo specchio - si aggiusta i capelli, i pantaloni, la felpa - _no, un momento, forse è meglio quella nera?_.

Lui ha sempre tenuto alle apparenze, ma durante quei giorni la sua arroganza è stata sostituita dal timore di non essere bello abbastanza. Insomma, non è che lui non sia consapevole di non essere affascinante, _Atsumu splende come fottuto il sole_ , però poi pensa a Shouyou e d’improvviso ha voglia di fare di più, dare di più, essere più che perfetto.

‘’Ciao, Shouyou-kun’’ risponde allora Atsumu, sfoderando il sorriso più affascinante di cui dispone.

Shouyou brilla ogni volta che Atsumu pronuncia il suo nome. Sgrana gli occhi e, se possibile, il suo sorriso diviene ancora più largo, come se sul viso si riversasse tutto ciò che c’è di buono al mondo. Le iridi ambrate pulsano come la luce delle lucciole, e non importa se fuori piova e faccia freddo, poiché non appena Atsumu varca quella soglia trova un tepore ad accoglierlo che gli scioglie il cuore e gli fa distendere la fronte. E, all’improvviso, Atsumu scopre il desiderio di voler dare senza il secondo fine di ottenere qualcosa in cambio, come se trovasse un diamante nella polvere. Ed è una sensazione inaspettata, per uno che, da sempre, è abituato a prendere. Ecco, a essere stravagante (destabilizzante, in un certo senso), è il fatto che, per una volta, Atsumu desideri fare colpo non su se stesso, bensì su un’altra persona. 

*

Per Shouyou, il suono della campanella significa eccitazione. Perché è così che si sente, quando la mattina poco prima delle otto percepisce la porta tintinnare: eccitato. Una frenesia spumeggiante gli sfrigola nello stomaco, e d’un tratto diventa, se possibile, ancor più effervescente e affamato. Quindi spalanca gli occhi e inizia a molleggiare sulle ginocchia, obbligato a sfogare in qualche modo quell’iperattività che gli impedisce di star fermo, che gli sgorga nelle ossa, non appena alla soglia s’affaccia una figura alta con un ghigno malizioso e i capelli decolorati di biondo.

‘’Buongiorno, Atsumu-san!’’ esclama cinguettando, enfatizzando il ‘san’ finale, tentando di controllare il troppo entusiasmo che minaccia di fargli tremare la voce. E l’altro sorride ( _burro e miele, aveva proprio ragione_ ) e Shouyou ricambia scoprendo i denti sino a spingersi le orecchie verso la nuca. Le farfalle nello stomaco guizzano e fremono frenetiche, in preda al panico e all’euforia più totale come se fossero state drogate, l’esofago si annoda, e l’agitazione prende il sopravvento, l’adrenalina pura che scorre a tutta birra nelle arterie, al posto dell’ossigeno. 

‘’Ciao, Shouyou-kun’’ ricambia l’altro, sollevando il mento in quello che potrebbe sembrare un gesto pigro, ma - Shouyou lo sa, o forse lo spera - non è altro che un saluto volutamente misurato. _Shouyou-kun. Shouyou-kun. Shouyou-kun._

Quando Atsumu pronuncia il suo nome, solleva l’angolo destro della bocca e arrotola la lingua, enunciandolo in maniera deliberatamente strascicata. Il dialetto del kansai, gli occhi che brillano come quelli di un gatto fra i cespugli, le gocce di pioggia incastonate fra le ciglia (perché, in tutto ciò, fuori continua a piovere, sembra che non voglia smettere mai più): è tutto così sensuale, che Shouyou ci si vorrebbe letteralmente strozzare col suo nome nella gola sussurrato dalle labbra dell’altro.

E poi, Shouyou lo osserva sedersi sempre al solito posto, e ordinare sempre il solito caffè. Fra di loro c’è sempre quel ridondante scambio di battute (‘’ _Buongiorno, Atsumu-san!’’ - ‘’Ciao, Shouyou-kun.’’ - ‘’Cosa desideri ordinare?’’ - ‘’Un caffè, grazie.’’_ ), sempre le stesse parole che, da fuori, appaiono come minima e dovuta cortesia fra un cliente e un cameriere.

La verità, però, è che a Shouyou quello che si dicono piace. È un modo tutto loro che hanno di salutarsi, una melodia che si ripete ogni giorno, alla stessa ora, e che Shouyou desidera custodire come se fosse un oggetto prezioso, segreto. È una conversazione che in realtà dura appena qualche secondo, però è un rito privato, che s’è trasformato in un’abitudine che Shouyou ha iniziato a percepire come qualcosa di intimo, nonostante si verifichi fra gli altri clienti del bar. Shouyou immagina questo filo che li unisce (lo visualizza proprio al centro del petto, in mezzo alle costole), che diviene più spesso e più luminoso man mano che i giorni si susseguono, man mano che le loro voci diventano familiari e che al contempo destano sempre più curiosità reciproca e un mutuo tepore che sfavilla. Ed è un filo invisibile, elastico, che si stringe non appena l’altro prende posto al bancone, sempre nello stesso punto, proprio di fronte alla macchinetta del caffè, e che invece si tende, si assottiglia, quando s’allontana - però non si spezza.

E soprattutto, quando Atsumu è lì con lui, emerge un desiderio totalizzante, un bisogno impellente, di farsi notare. Shouyou vorrebbe trasformarsi in un catalizzatore, convergere nel suo petto tutta l’attenzione dell’altro, costringerlo a cucire a doppio filo, sulla propria pelle, i suoi occhi e le sue labbra. Shouyou vorrebbe prendere tutto ciò a cui può arrivare senza mezze misure, come se d’improvviso il lato più egoista del suo carattere divampasse e bruciasse senza riuscire a smettere, come se non fosse mai sazio. È una fame quasi malata, che gli fa venire la pelle d’oca, perciò, quando l’altro va via e lo saluta, Shouyou imbastisce sempre il suo sorriso migliore, l’espressione più intensa e magnetica di cui disponga, perché tutto ciò a cui anela è farlo sciogliere come burro. E questo è davvero molto strano, perché Shouyou è sempre stato abituato a dare molto, a dare tutto, ma quando c’è Atsumu di fronte a lui vorrebbe solo risucchiare nel corpo l’aria, il sole e persino la pioggia. 

*

Adesso sono dieci, forse undici giorni. Shouyou, mentre prepara il caffé, somiglia all’acqua. È un flusso rapido e scintillante, simile a quello d’ un piccolo ruscello che scorre allegro seguendo la pendenza del terreno. Atsumu ne percepisce quasi il gorgoglio cristallino, mentre l’osserva destreggiarsi fra tazzine e cucchiaini tenendo testa alla folla che brulica impaziente in attesa della propria colazione. Infonde allegria, trasmette elettricità, e difatti Atsumu si siede appositamente di fronte alla macchinetta perché è il luogo dove la distanza fra loro è più ridotta. Poggia i gomiti sul bancone assumendo una posizione casuale e un po’ arrogante, con le sopracciglia sollevate e il mento sul palmo della mano ( _casuale un paio di palle_ , Atsumu studia persino l’incurvatura del mignolo).

Poi, Shouyou gli chiede cosa gradisce.

‘’Un caffè, grazie’’ risponde Atsumu, il tono di voce perfettamente controllato, nonostante il cuore nel petto pulsi e sfrigoli impazzito - _farfalle del cazzo_ . Ogni tanto sbircia il cellulare, ostentando un’espressione distratta, come se quello fosse un bar come un altro, come se Shouyou fosse un ragazzo come un altro, come se fuori non piovesse e lì dentro non ci fosse l’estate. E, con discrezione, lo osserva mentre s’affanna a esaudire le richieste di tutti, con estrema meticolosità.

Il tizio alto e stempiato dagli occhi un po’ malvagi, desidera un caffè lungo e una brioche alla marmellata. La signora anziana, dalla schiena curva e l’espressione arcigna, ne vuole invece uno decaffeinato con un cornetto integrale. ‘’Veloce, veloce, che ho fretta!’’ si permette persino di sbuffare, e Atsumu vorrebbe solo rifilarle un ceffone per rigirarle la testa come un frisbee - _no, non gliene frega un cazzo che abbia più di settant’anni._ Poi c’è la mamma con un bambino che si tiene aggrappato alla sua mano, che ordina un cappuccino e un bicchiere di latte e cacao, e poi ci sono le due spremute all’arancia da preparare per le due studentesse. ‘’Una passata, per favore, la polpa mi fa un po’ senso!’’ dice quella più vicina a lui, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con una punta di malizia. Atsumu le rivolge un’occhiata scettica ( _’'guarda che non hai nessuna speranza’’_ , vorrebbe sibilare). E poi il ginseng con ‘’una spruzzata di cannella!’’ per un uomo dalla giacca di tweed elegante, e poi il caffé corretto alla sambuca per un vecchio che barcolla e una penna infilata nell’orecchio ( _ma perché_ , si domanda Atsumu), e poi c’è il cappuccino da asporto, e i due muffin al cioccolato (‘’No, no, mi dia quello dietro’’, esclama la signora che, davvero, _deve_ rifarsi la tinta al più presto, ‘’quello più grande all’angolo! Sì, esatto proprio quello!), poi è il turno del caffé macchiato e la treccia al cioccolato, e poi c’è il coglione (solo coglione, sì, Atsumu trova che sia inutile soffermarsi su qualunque altra particolarità, _coglione_ è un termine più che appropriato) che chiede un succo alla pera ‘’in un bicchiere con ghiaccio, mi raccomando!’’, ma che poi cambia idea senza neanche scusarsi e Shouyou è costretto a preparargli una tisana al melograno (e a buttare il succo). Atsumu, se lavorasse lì, a quest’ora si troverebbe in galera a scontare l’ergastolo per strage, ma il sorriso di Shouyou non accenna a svanire, non vacilla neanche per un istante, neanche quando è voltato verso la parete. Sembra che qualcuno gliel’abbia cucito sul viso a doppio filo, insieme al tono di voce squillante e vivace che non tentenna mai, come se rimanere disponibili e di buon umore fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Ricorda tutti gli ordini senza commettere errori, e in quelle rare occasioni in cui capita, china lesto la nuca e si scusa in una maniera tanto sentita da lasciare le persone spiazzate, prima di affrettarsi a rimediare. Atsumu lo guarderebbe per ore, ed è proprio quello che fa, imperterrito, mentre sorseggia la sua tazza di caffè - la prende grande, perché così ha una scusa per rimanere seduto per più tempo. E mentre gli sbuffi di vapore fluttuano verso l’alto, e gli s’incastrano fra le ciglia, Atsumu osserva Shouyou che si china e si volta alla ricerca dello zucchero, dei cucchiaini, dell’apribottiglie, e di tutto ciò di cui necessita, per poi mordersi le labbra con le sopracciglia accartocciate quando ciò che cerca non si trova dove dovrebbe essere. Shouyou non fa altro che cinguettare ‘’ecco a lei’’ - ‘’non si preoccupi, arriva subito!’’ - ‘’un attimo che le do il resto’’ - ‘’buongiorno, arrivederci, grazie per essere venuti!’’, e Atsumu sente la sua voce che gli trilla distintamente nella testa, mentre tutto il resto del chiasso che lo circonda si trasforma in un mormorio indistinto che diviene parte dello sfondo, del tutto privo di importanza. È come se Shouyou fungesse da catalizzatore, e non appena si china verso di lui per ritirare la tazza sporca, Atsumu è quasi certo di riuscire a percepire distintamente il suo respiro e il rumore delle labbra che s’incurvano in un sorriso. Shouyou è instancabile e gli ricorda una pallina da flipper. E mentre l’altro si muove e si volta e saltella per fare tutto in fretta, Atsumu si sente così felicemente stupido e così stupidamente felice. 

*

Shouyou adora che Atsumu, la mattina, si accomodi proprio davanti alla macchinetta del caffé. E lo percepisce, che l’altro l’osserva con attenzione, malgrado ogni qualvolta si giri lo trovi con lo sguardo puntato sul telefono o perso nel vuoto. Nonostante Atsumu sfoggi noncuranza e un posato disinteresse, Shouyou sente il suo cuore che batte forte, fortissimo. Riesce a intravederlo da sopra la giacca bagnata di pioggia che si sbottona non appena si siede, riesce a distinguerlo mentre pulsa sotto il maglione a collo alto che gli fascia lo sterno in maniera indecente. Perché Shouyou le nota, le ciglia che sfarfallano per l’agitazione quando gli domanda cosa desidera ordinare, nonostante il tono di voce di cui l’altro s’avvale per rispondere (‘’un caffè grande, grazie’’), appaia perfettamente controllato e bilanciato, e si rifiuti di lasciar trasparire qualsiasi emozione. Però, però, non appena Shouyou si volta per prepararglielo, sente distintamente sulla schiena le iridi chiare dell’altro che lo perforano. Sente il suo sguardo fra le scapole, che trapassa la divisa verde bottiglia, penetra la carne tenera come un coltello nel burro e gli si conficca nelle ossa, tra i cuscinetti delle vertebre. Shouyou si sente nudo in quei momenti, scoperto, ma non vulnerabile. Anzi, gli piace da morire che gli occhi dell’altro trapassino con tanta solerzia i suoi abiti, squarciando la stoffa vellutata. E Shouyou vorrebbe chiedergli cosa veda sotto la sua canottiera, se gli piaccia la sua schiena, se oltre a guardarla vorrebbe anche sfiorarla e poi morderla. E quando il caffè è pronto gli porge la tazza fumante, c’è un istante durante il quale le loro dita si sfiorano. Un brivido gli fa tremare le cosce e il collo, e Shouyou vede quel medesimo brivido riflesso anche nel volto dell’altro, nel mento che trema appena e che esplicita in maniera cristallina la smisurata voglia di parlarsi, toccarsi, strapparsi la pelle di dosso a morsi.. Dura appena un istante, un battito di ciglia, poi Shouyou è obbligato ad allontanarsi per prestare attenzione a tutti gli altri clienti. E nonostante il vapore che sbuffa a nuvolette dalla tazza, Shouyou lo sa che l’altro lo fissa, e non riesce proprio a soffocare quel sorriso impertinente che gli sboccia sul viso e gli crea una fossetta sulla guancia destra. Perciò non importa della signora poco gentile che gli chiede di fare in fretta (più in fretta!), non importa neanche del signore acido che gli ha fatto aprire un succo a vuoto senza neanche preoccuparsi di abbozzare una scusa o un’espressione dispiaciuta (chissene frega dello spreco, giusto?), non importa, non importa e _non importa_ , perché sa che Atsumu lo sta mangiando vivo. E lo fa gongolare da morire anche vedere che l’altro sorseggi il caffè con un lentezza tale da farlo persino raffreddare (gli sbuffi di vapore scompaiono del tutto), pur di attardarsi al bancone. 

*

Atsumu _odia_ litigare con suo fratello, e odia se stesso per odiarlo così tanto. Non gli piace, stare così male, _lo odia, lo odia, lo odia_. La pioggia gli infradicia le maniche della giacca, s’aggrappa ai capelli come i chicchi d’uva, gli scorre lungo le guance ed è ghiacciata contro l’epidermide calda a causa della rabbia e del ritmo sostenuto del suo andamento. Atsumu è furioso, furioso, _incazzato nero_.

 _‘’Stupido Samu’’,_ pensa, per soffocare il senso di colpa (la gola fa male). _‘’Stupido, stupido, testa di cazzo.’’_ Gli ha persino urlato in faccia che i suoi onigiri fanno schifo, ed è per questo che il locale è semivuoto. Gli ha detto proprio così, testuali parole, e la gola brucia di più, perché sa che l’ha ferito. Sa quanto suo fratello soffra per il locale che non va bene, sa che si chiede costantemente se siano buone abbastanza, le pietanze che prepara.

_‘’Certo che sono buone, sono squisite, una fottuta delizia. È perché il locale è nuovo e nessuno ancora lo conosce. La ristorazione è un tipo di attività che necessita di tempo per permettere agli ingranaggi di partire, ecco.’’_

Atsumu quelle cose le pensa davvero, non giustifica la situazione solo perché è suo fratello. Ma questo non gli ha impedito di insultarlo aggrappandosi all’unica cosa - falsa, per giunta - che lo ha punto, addolorato per davvero. Per quale motivo avevano iniziato a bisticciare, poi? Per il dentifricio che era finito?

Deve chiedergli scusa. È tanto facile, afferrare il telefono che gli rimbalza nella tasca in balia dei suoi passi furibondi. Ma Atsumu non lo farà. 

_''Piuttosto mi ficco in gola un ammasso di serpenti velenosi’’_ , pensa.

La pioggia ormai gli scivola lungo la schiena. Il tempo uggioso non accenna a diminuire, oramai saranno due settimane che piove senza sosta. Brontolando, Atsumu si ritrova a passeggiare per quella via che oramai ha imparato a conoscere come le sue tasche, la via del bar senza nome. Non l’aveva programmato, di recarsi lì, ma evidentemente il proprio cervello ha attivato una specie di pilota automatico che l’ha portato davanti alle vetrine di quel luogo. È la prima volta che ci va di pomeriggio, e difatti c’è più silenzio. Atsumu sbircia dentro le vetrine con le labbra arricciate, ma non vede Shouyou. Forse lavora solo la mattina, forse quello è il suo giorno libero. Alzando gli occhi al cielo (li rigira così tanto da guardarsi l’interno della nuca), pensa se quella giornata potrebbe mai andare peggio. Sbuffando, tira fuori dalla giacca elegante un pacchetto di sigarette, ne prende una fra le dita e se la ficca in bocca. Atsumu è un fumatore occasionale, ma delle volte il sapore amaro della nicotina gli fa così schifo, che lo aiuta a stare meglio. Estrae l’accendino e fa partire la fiammella, prima di tirare una boccata profonda.

Grazie a dio, pensa sollevato, non appena la nicotina s’irradia nei polmoni. Tira di nuovo, un’altra volta ancora, e chiude gli occhi, la puzza di sigaretta e catrame nel naso, e il rumore della pioggia che s’infrange copiosa sul marciapiede. Un brivido di freddo lo scuote, mentre sente una goccia d’acqua scivolargli dai capelli lungo la nuca, intrufolandosi sotto al maglione di lana come un vermiciattolo affamato.

 _‘’Non me ne frega un cazzo’’_ , pensa ancora, tentando di soffiare via il lampo di dolore balenato negli occhi di suo fratello. _‘’Se l’è meritato.’’_

Ma non è vero, e Atsumu lo sa. Per questo sta uno schifo.

‘’Atsumu-san?’’

Atsumu sbarra gli occhi e volta la testa. Shouyou è accanto a lui con un ombrello stretto in mano e lo sguardo perplesso, luminoso come la glassa. Indossa un giaccone decisamente troppo ampio, per lui, le mani a malapena riescono a spuntare dall’orlo delle maniche - si intravedono solo le punte dell’indice e del medio - e il ricamo delle spalle originario gli arriva invece a metà bicipite.

Atsumu ha voglia di piangere, e non sa perché (lo sa benissimo, in realtà). La gola brucia.

‘’Che ci fai qui?’’ dice allora in tono aggressivo, perché evidentemente il suo cervello non connette troppo bene. Non connette affatto.

‘’Uhm, ci lavoro?’’ risponde l’altro ridacchiando, ma è a disagio. ‘’Va tutto bene, Atsumu-san?’’

‘’Perché non dovrebbe?’’ ribatte Atsumu aggressivo, di nuovo.

Shouyou inarca le sopracciglia, ma non aggiunge nulla.

Atsumu dovrebbe scusarsi anche con lui, adesso. Ma non lo fa. Si limita a tirare l’ultima boccata di sigaretta, il filtro incandescente gli scotta la lingua, poi la spegne sulla superficie di ferro del cestino e ce la butta dentro.

‘’Non sapevo che fumassi’’ osserva l’altro. Ha un tono sorpreso, non arrabbiato.

‘’Solo ogni tanto. Carina la giacca, Shouyou-kun.’’

Non doveva dirlo ad alta voce. Ma quel giorno non riesce a filtrare i pensieri, prima di enunciarli.

Shouyou si guarda il petto e avvampa diventando dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. _Adorabile, adorabile, adorabile._ _  
_

‘’Non è mia, è di Kageyama’’ borbotta l’altro, fissando risentito l’imbottitura delle braccia.

Kageyama. ‘’ _Adorabile un cazzo’’_ , pensa Atsumu.

‘’Il tuo ragazzo, Shouyou-kun?’’ dice allora Atsumu, in tono canzonatorio, come se volesse prenderlo in giro. Vuole prenderlo in giro. Ha voglia di spaccare qualcosa. La faccia di qualcuno. Quella di Kageyama, per esempio, andrebbe benissimo. E la gola brucia, brucia e brucia ancora. Non doveva proprio dirle quelle cose a suo fratello.

‘’No, Atsumu-san. Kageyama è solo un amico. Sono libero, al momento’’ risponde, e accenna un sorrisetto furbo. Di nuovo, non c’è rabbia nella sua voce, solo gentilezza. Atsumu, a malincuore, sbuffa e si apre in un mezzo sorriso pure lui. Shouyou dunque s’avvicina e gli sfiora delicatamente il braccio. Atsumu percepisce la forma gentile dei polpastrelli da sopra la stoffa.

‘’Sei fradicio’’ constata l’altro. ‘’Sai, fa freddo. Ti beccherai qualcosa. Non dovresti essere così superficiale, Atsumu-san. La salute è fondamentale!’’

‘’Non lo sono!’’ ribatte l’altro per giustificarsi, come se fosse tornato bambino e sua mamma l’avesse appena rimproverato. ‘’È perché ho dimenticato l’ombrello a casa.’’

‘’Non lo porti mai, l’ombrello. Ci ho fatto caso. Arrivi al bar che sei sempre zuppo.’’

Atsumu non sa cosa dire. Non credeva che l’altro l’osservasse sino a questo punto. La pioggia continua a precipitare implacabile, ma per Atsumu c’è già una parvenza di sole.

Poi, Shouyou gli volta le spalle e apre la porta del bar. ‘’Io attacco fra cinque minuti, e dentro fa caldo. Perché non entri?’’

Atsumu annuisce e lo segue. La campanella tintinna, e questa volta la soglia la oltrepassano insieme.

Il pomeriggio, il bar è molto meno affollato, e questo gli dona un’apparenza più spaziosa e ordinata. Atsumu, per abitudine, si avvia verso il bancone, ma Shouyou scuote gentilmente la testa e lo blocca.

‘’Perché non ti siedi al tavolino? Si sta più comodi. Ti piace la cioccolata?’’

‘’Sì, però…’’

‘’E la torta di carote?’’

‘’Pure, ma…’’

Shouyou non gli dà il tempo di terminare la frase. Si volta ed entra nella porta riservata al personale. Atsumu tentenna, indeciso, ma poi scrolla le spalle e si sistema al tavolino piccolo, vicino alla finestra.

La pioggia tamburella contro il vetro, e il tepore di quel luogo lo avvolge e inizia a sciogliergli le membra intirizzite dal freddo. Improvvisamente, viene colpito da una forte sonnolenza, ha quasi voglia di poggiare la testa sulle braccia e addormentarsi. Mentre osserva le macchine sfrecciare lungo la strada, e le forme indistinte dei passanti con gli ombrelli colorati che passeggiano a testa china sul marciapiede, Atsumu pensa che potrebbe davvero viverci, lì dentro.

L’odore della cioccolata gli fa voltare di scatto la testa. Shouyou se ne sta in piedi con la divisa verde e un vassoio con una tazza più grossa della sua faccia.

‘’Questa’’ dice, prima di poggiargliela davanti, ‘’la offre la casa. E pure questa’’, aggiunge, mettendogli accanto un piattino di ceramica con un’abbondante fetta di torta.

Atsumu rimane senza parole. Letteralmente, non sa cosa dire, non sa se sia l’imbarazzo a paralizzarlo o la felicità improvvisa. Riesce solo a guardare Shouyou con gli occhi sgranati, e nota che ha le guance in fiamme, probabilmente è persino più imbarazzato di lui.  
A quel punto, Atsumu scoppia a ridere (perché davvero, quella situazione è surreale) e Shouyou accartoccia la faccia.

‘’Non ridere!’’ esclama, ma anche lui ha i denti scoperti. ‘’È che volevo fare qualcosa di carino, visto che sembravi tipo… Non lo so, tipo suuuper abbattuto!’’

Atsumu non risponde, limitandosi a fare un morso enorme al dolce (perché d’improvviso gli è tornata fame).

‘’Com’è?’’ domanda Shouyou, tutt’a un tratto preoccupato. ‘’L’ho fatta io.’’

Atsumu si strozza. E mentre Shouyou gli domanda più volte se riesca a respirare, dandogli pacche sulla schiena, Atsumu ha voglia di inginocchiarsi e di chiedergli di sposarlo, per tipo la centesima volta in due settimane.

‘’È squisita’’ farfuglia, non appena la laringe torna libera. ‘’Davvero buonissima.’’

Shouyou, letteralmente, si gonfia di luce. Ringrazia con entusiasmo, e quando la porta tintinna di nuovo, si volta per servire il cliente appena arrivato.   
Con un sorriso stampato in faccia, Atsumu beve un sorso di cioccolata e _Gesù Cristo_ , quella è ancora meglio della torta. Fuori la pioggia non accenna a smettere, la maglia è ancora fradicia di acqua, ma in quel momento si sente così bene.  
Non chiederà scusa a suo fratello, dopotutto. Però, prima di andare via, prende una seconda fetta di torta da asporto, che lascerà sul tavolo in soggiorno per quando quello stupido di ‘Samu tornerà dal ristorante. 

*

Atsumu ha iniziato a frequentare il bar sempre più spesso, e Shouyou non potrebbe essere più contento. La mattina viene sempre, sempre a trovarlo - o meglio, a ordinare il suo caffè - e il martedì e il giovedì pomeriggio, perché quelli sono gli unici giorni della settimana in cui Shouyou lavora full-time, Atsumu varca la soglia con i libri sottobraccio e il portatile nel fodero, rigorosamente senza ombrello. Poi s’accomoda al tavolino vicino alla finestra, e Shouyou gli porta una bibita e qualcosa da sgranocchiare mentre le gocce di pioggia punteggiano la superficie di vetro. Si diletta a fargli provare dolci nuovi, biscotti e muffin che prepara lui (preferisce quelli alle carote, rispetto a quelli al cioccolato, e non gli piace la marmellata all’albicocca) alternando caffè a cioccolate calde. E Atsumu studia, lo guarda, e studia di nuovo. Il pomeriggio, grazie all’assenza della folla brulicante, Shouyou ha la possibilità di notare dei dettagli. Per esempio, Atsumu utilizza sempre la penna blu, e la sua scrittura è piuttosto disordinata, a tratti indecifrabile (Shouyou l’adora). Quando Atsumu è concentrato, poi, non sbatte quasi mai le ciglia (Shouyou s’incanta). Quando Atsumu invece sbaglia, sporge fuori il mento, schiocca la lingua e strabuzza gli occhi in una maniera buffissima (Shouyou è cotto perso, partito, completamente andato).

Durante il mattino, invece, Shouyou, oltre al caffé, ha preso l’abitudine di porgergli sempre una brioche o un cornetto da mangiare (‘’perché la colazione è il pasto più importante, Atsumu-san!’’, gli dice), e presta attenzione a selezionare i saccottini con più ripieno all’interno, o i cupcake più grandi e soffici. E Atsumu sgranocchia tutto ciò che Shouyou gli pone di fianco alla tazza, e si lecca via le briciole dagli angoli delle labbra (labbra perfette). Shouyou, tra sé, si domanda se un giorno non possa leccargliele via lui, dalle guance, i rimasugli di biscotto e pasta frolla. E se non possa poi leccargli il collo, perché di certo deve avere un sapore buonissimo, e infilargli i denti nelle spalle, e le unghie nella schiena, e baciarlo sino a fargli mancare l’aria. Però, Shouyou vorrebbe anche andare al cinema insieme (è certo che Atsumu adori il genere post-apocalittico), o all’acquario, o a prendere un gelato, o a correre al parco. Shouyou fantastica spessissimo su di lui, si diverte a immaginare i suoi gusti, ed è curioso di scoprire quante cose ha indovinato sul suo conto e quante invece no. E vorrebbe fargli domande su cosa studia, sull’università che frequenta, e vorrebbe raccontargli di quando era stato in Brasile, a Rio, o parlargli di sua sorella Natsu, e…

‘’Shouyou-kun’’ dice Atsumu, e Shouyou sussulta. ‘’Mi daresti anche un…’’

‘’Alle dodici’’ lo interrompe l’altro, fulmineo. Nelle iridi, dardeggia il fuoco.

Atsumu inclina la nuca, perplesso. ‘’Uhm, alle dodici cosa?’’

‘’È l’orario in cui stacco’’ spiega, prima di voltarsi per preparare il decaffeinato alla signora dallo chignon scompigliato. E non appena glielo porge (‘’prego, ecco a lei!’’), Shouyou realizza ciò che ha appena detto.

‘’Cioé’’ esclama, voltandosi agitato verso Atsumu. ‘’Cioé, intendevo dire…’’

E poi, si blocca. Intendeva dire cosa? Esattamente quello che ha detto.

‘’Alle dodici va benissimo’’ lo interrompe l’altro. Tono sensuale, ghigno accattivante. E poi, al contempo, le orecchie in fiamme e le ciglia che tremano agitate. _Burro e miele._

‘’A dopo’’ conclude Atsumu, prima di alzarsi, lasciare gli yen sul bancone, e scivolare via dalla porta. Senza ombrello, sotto la pioggia.

Shouyou, un po’ in pallone, impiega qualche istante prima di riprendersi, di realizzare.  
Lo ha appena invitato a un appuntamento. La felicità gli fa venire voglia di saltellare.  
Il tempo pare che si sia dilatato, i secondi durano un'eternità e l’impazienza gli consuma lo stomaco (però gli piace anche, tutta quella agitazione). Alle dodici meno dieci, la campanella tintinna e Atsumu entra di nuovo, sul viso un’espressione un po’ irriverente e un po’ impacciata.

‘’Shouyou-kun’’ lo saluta, zuppo di acqua.

‘’Atsumu-san!’’ esclama in risposta, quasi boccheggia (fa proprio _gasp!_ ). La silhouette dell’altro si sposta davanti al bancone, e aspetta che termini il turno.

Shouyou avvampa. Non sa dove andranno, non sa quello che faranno, non c’è neanche l’ombra di un programma, però è super, _suuuper_ emozionato. Quando l’orologio appeso al muro batte le dodici in punto, Shouyou entra nella porta riservata al personale e si cambia. Saluta Daichi, saluta Sugawara, saluta Tanaka che ha preso il suo posto, e si ritrova al fianco di Atsumu - è così alto!

‘’Allora…’’

‘’Beh, andiamo?’’ dice l’altro, guardando il pavimento. Shouyou annuisce, ma non appena l’altro stringe le dita attorno al pomello della porta per spalancarla, un lampo accecante squarcia il cielo e un boato riverbera nell’aria, tanto intenso da far tremolare le vetrine del bar. Atsumu trasale e Shouyou sussulta dietro di lui. La pioggia si trasforma in grandine, talmente fitta da oscurare persino la visuale.

‘’Oppure’’ suggerisce Atsumu, abbassando il braccio, ‘’potremmo restare qui. Molto significativo, come primo appuntamento.’’

Primo appuntamento. Primo appuntamento, primo appuntamento, _primo appuntamento_. Shouyou si ripete a raffica quelle parole come un disco impazzito, le scandisce sillaba per sillaba, le sparpaglia come un mazzo di carte.

‘’Cioè, uhm, perché _è_ un primo appuntamento, vero?’’ aggiunge Atsumu subito dopo, grattandosi il collo perplesso.

‘’Certo che sì!’’ esclama Shouyou con veemenza, quasi offeso dalla titubanza dell’altro.

Quindi si volta, e s’accomoda al tavolino dove Atsumu è solito mettersi, quello vicino alla finestra.  
Tanaka-san serve un caffè e una spremuta con gli stuzzichini salati, e Shouyou, mentre addenta uno yakitori*, preme il ginocchio contro il polpaccio dell’altro. Atsumu non sposta la gamba, ma Shouyou nota la mano che tremola appena. Seduti uno di fronte l’altro, con le gambe tanto appiccicate, Shouyou si sente sospeso in mezzo al vuoto, come se fosse un equilibrista e stesse procedendo su una corda senza nessuna rete di protezione sottostante. È che inizia a trasparire una certa intimità, perché la distanza s’assottiglia man mano che il tempo trascorre. E Shouyou adora i denti di Atsumu scoperti in un ghigno che dimostrano altezzosità e a tratti ferocia, tuttavia quella sua apparenza sicura e fiduciosa si dimostra cedevole, perché quando si guardano negli occhi per troppo tempo, Atsumu è sempre il primo a distogliere lo sguardo con uno sbuffo un po’ stizzito, vittima della timidezza. Ed è questo quello che Shouyou adora, il fatto che Atsumu sia mutevole e cangiante, un groviglio di contrasti. A discapito della curva fiera fra il collo e la spalla, e del petto spinto all'infuori come un pavone, le orecchie di Atsumu sono sempre scarlatte per l’imbarazzo. E nella fossetta che ha sul mento, Shouyou la vede, la paura acciambellata, il timore di non essere abbastanza, che fanno rispettivamente a botte con l’autostima e l’arroganza.

‘’Sai qual è il cane più cattivo, Shouyou-kun?’’ domanda allora Atsumu, interrompendo il silenzio.

Shouyou sorride, e gli spinge più forte il ginocchio contro il polpaccio. L’altro ricambia il ghigno.

‘’Non lo so, qual è?’’

‘’La canaglia. Capito? Can-aglia.’’

Quella freddura è più atroce della prima. Eppure Shouyou ride sino a farsi spuntare le lacrime agli occhi come piccoli diamanti, perché è davvero felice.   
E poi, iniziano a parlare. Una conversazione senza né capo né coda, ma in qualche modo importantissima. Atsumu gli nomina suo fratello ( _’Hai un gemello? Che figata!’’_ ), gli parla del ristorante di onigiri che si è aperto, gli accenna dell’università. Shouyou parla di Natsu, di Miyagi, dei suoi amici. Gli racconta del mare e delle albe di Rio, delle lingue che conosce, di quelle che vuole imparare. E poi si ritrovano a parlare di pallavolo per tutto il resto del tempo, perché tifano entrambi per i Black Jackals e perché entrambi ci hanno giocato al liceo. E la grandine s’è arrestata, ma non il temporale, i fulmini e i tuoni si susseguono con violenza, e le nuvole sono talmente cupe e torbide che sembra notte. Ma lì dentro, nel bar senza nome, c’è il sole. 

*

Non appena apre la porta e la campanella tintinna, Atsumu percepisce immediatamente un’atmosfera differente, cupa. Shouyou lo accoglie con il solito sorriso e la stessa voce cinguettante, ma le labbra sono troppo tese, e il tono è troppo alto. Più che entusiasta e spumeggiante, Shouyou appare isterico, come se stesse per avere un crollo nervoso da un momento all’altro, e quando Atsumu s’accomoda davanti al bancone, ne ha la certezza. Shouyou ha l’incarnato pallido, le lentiggini sono sbiadite, gli occhi sono lucidi e strabuzzati. Gli tremano le mani, mentre prepara il caffé.  
Quando gli porge la tazza, Atsumu non riesce a trattenere la domanda.

‘’Tutto bene, Shouyou-kun?’’

Il suo mento freme appena, le sopracciglia si accartocciano, le pupille puntano verso il basso, aggrappandosi alla superficie del bancone come se fosse l’unico appiglio nel bel mezzo d’una tempesta. Per un istante, il tempo d’un battito di ciglia, Atsumu è sicuro che Shouyou scoppierà a piangere. Un’enorme frustrazione s’irradia dal suo corpo, come se si stesse sforzando con ogni briciolo di energia a imbottigliare i singhiozzi che pulsano nel petto.

 _’Ha bisogno di piangere’’_ , pensa Atsumu, _‘’ma è a lavoro e non può farlo’’_ .

In effetti, dacché frequenta il bar, Shouyou non ha mai esternato il più piccolo accenno di negatività. Non s’è lasciato sfuggire neppure una risposta stizzita a un cliente maleducato o uno sbuffo di stanchezza, mostrandosi sempre stillante energia e buon umore.

‘’Tutto benissimo, Atsumu-san!’’ risponde difatti l’altro, scoprendo i denti in un sorriso. Atsumu dapprima esita ( _perché è palese, che tutto benissimo un cazzo_ ), ma poi annuisce senza insistere. C’è gente, e Atsumu non ha mai visto Shouyou tanto fragile ed esposto, e teme che rigirare il dito nella piaga non sia la scelta più adatta per aiutarlo. Si limita perciò a sorseggiare il caffè ( _che comunque, è sempre buono_ ) pensando a cosa possa essere capitato. Fuori la pioggia continua a picchiettare sull’asfalto, ma, per la prima volta, piove anche lì dentro.  
Shouyou appare distante e perso nei propri pensieri, sebbene presti attenzione alle richieste di tutti i clienti, accontentandoli nella maniera più efficiente possibile. Atsumu, fissandogli la schiena un po’ intristito, prende un fazzoletto di carta per pulirsi gli angoli della bocca sporchi di caffè, e d’improvviso, _L’Idea (sì, con la maiuscola)_ . Stupida, stupidissima, a tratti imbarazzante, la cosa più smielata che potesse venirgli in mente. Probabilmente lo rimpiangerà per il resto della propria esistenza, ma deve tentare. Non può uscire da lì in quel modo, lasciandosi il buio e l’angoscia alle spalle. Prende dunque un altro tovagliolo pulito, e con le orecchie che avvampano comincia a piegarlo: sopra, sotto, a destra, sinistra, l’angolo in basso, l’angolo in alto. Lo volta, lo rigira, lo accartoccia e lo distende. Ringrazia mentalmente Kita, che gli insegnò quel trucchetto quando frequentavano le scuole superiori. Poi, una volta terminato (non è proprio bellissimo, in effetti è un po’ deforme) lo posa vicino alla tazzina, lascia i soldi sul bancone e, senza dire una parola, mentre l’altro è voltato di spalle, si alza e se ne va, sgusciando fra i clienti.

Quando esce, la pioggia comincia a punteggiargli le guance.

L’ombrello, come sempre, l’ha scordato a casa. 

*

Shouyou è esausto. Ha voglia di piangere, di rifugiarsi nel letto, la coperta tirata sino alla fronte come un bozzolo. Sono _quelle_ le cose che detesta di più, perché non importa l’impegno, non importa la volontà, _quelle_ sono le cose che non muteranno a prescindere dalla sua caparbietà. Shouyou odia la sensazione di impotenza che si stringe attorno al collo come un cappio. L’aria nei polmoni diviene rarefatta, e lui scalcia nel vuoto appeso a una corda, il corpo sempre più rigido, più marcio.

Shouyou è abituato a dare il massimo, a spingere con i muscoli delle cosce contratti e ad arrivare sempre più in alto, per inseguire, per raggiungere, l’obiettivo che si è preposto, non importa quanto esso appaia lontano. Finché c’è una possibilità che si avveri, per quanto minima, impercettibile e inverosimile possa sembrare, Shouyou ci si aggrappa con tutte le sue forze sino a trasformare la possibilità in realtà. Shouyou la stringe senza mollare mai la presa, non importa se sia doloroso, e questo è il suo più grande talento. Non è nato come un genio, non è nato predisposto a nessuna abilità specifica, tuttavia la sua anima brucia di desideri che punta a esaudire, che fungono da carburante. Ha una forza di volontà tale da somigliare a un maremoto, capace di scuotere se stesso e le persone con cui entra in contatto. E anche se per lui l’unica strada aperta sarà _sempre_ quella più lunga e tortuosa, anche se lui rimarrà _per sempre_ piccolo, Shouyou conosce il costo del sacrificio, ed è disposto a dare tutto ( _tutto, tutto, tutto_ ) se stesso per un sogno. E anche se scotta, anche se fa male, anche se è sfiancante, Shouyou non s’arrende. 

Però, ci sono alcune cose - _quelle_ cose - che lui non può mutare. Il gatto ( _il suo_ ) che trova spiaccicato sulla strada, ne è un esempio lampante. Non può farci niente. E per lui, ‘’non poter fare qualcosa’’, è la punizione più grande che esista. Potrebbe scalare l’everest a mani nude, per esempio, o forse riuscirebbe a camminare sui tizzoni ardenti, o magari a laurearsi in astrofisica e per poi essere addirittura spedito sulla luna. Sono possibilità remote, eventualità difficili, _difficilissime_ , futuri estremamente improbabili, ma non impossibili. Se si impegnasse abbastanza, potrebbe arrivarci.  
La morte e la malattia, però, sono categoriche, appartengono alla lista davvero corta di fenomeni che gli fanno paura, che lo terrorizzano, perché sono ineluttabili. E quindi, mentre si dirige a lavoro e vede il gatto ( _il suo_ ) con la coccetta spappolata sull’asfalto da chissà quale vettura, come se fosse adagiata su un fiore rosso fatto di cervella, Shouyou smette di respirare, mentre la frustrazione di _non! poterci! fare! niente!_ gli squaglia le vene, la carne.

Però non si ferma. Neanche rallenta. Prosegue dritto, supera quella palla di pelo che adesso è un ammasso deforme di membra storte, le labbra che tremano, le lacrime che iniziano a scorrere lungo le guance.  
Ma continua a camminare. Perchè quella è una di _quelle_ cose che non potrà cambiare, e lui deve essere a lavoro fra dieci minuti e deve asciugarsi il moccio dal naso al fine di essere presentabile, perché ci sono i clienti, e soprattutto c’è Atsumu. È il suo gatto, quello a non esserci più, definitivamente, per sempre. Mai più. Si ripete quelle parole nella testa mentre affila un passo dopo l’altro, come un mantra. Shouyou non vuole fuggire dalle cose brutte. Il gatto - il suo gatto, Zoro - è morto. _Morto, morto, morto._ L’hanno investito. Gli hanno aperto il cranio in due. Shouyou si concentra su quella immagine, perché vederla, farla zampillare dietro la retina, lo aiuta a realizzare, e solo realizzando potrà superare. E ripensa alle coccole e alle fusa, a quando era un cucciolo e gli s’acciambellava nel palmo della mano, al miagolio assordante di quando aveva fame o di quando reclamava attenzioni. Rievoca tutto ciò che ricorda, come se avesse un pugnale e si stesse lacerando la pelle sottile (ancora, ancora, _an-co-ra!_ ). E l’istinto, mentre il muco cola, gli dice di buttarsi tutto alle spalle, di inabissare quell’agonia nei meandri più reconditi della sua mente, ma Shouyou non vuole fuggire, non vuole tessere una menzogna nel cuore (anche perché, finirebbe intrappolato nella sua stessa ragnatela). Lui, la disperazione, ha bisogno di sentirla nella carne, di sentirla dentro, nell’anima, a prescindere da quanto faccia male, perché soltanto così potrà capirla, soltanto così potrà abituarsi al dolore e di conseguenza essere in grado di affrontarlo. L’unica debolezza a cui si aggrappa, è la speranza che Zoro sia morto sul colpo, in modo tale da aver sofferto poco. Quello che fa più male, invece, è che la nuca di Zoro punta verso l’altra parte della strada, verso l’appartamento che condivide con gli altri. Zoro è morto mentre tornava a casa.

La porta del bar si materializza davanti a lui, troppo presto. Shouyou s’asciuga in fretta le lacrime, se le strofina via con rabbia e sente le unghie graffiargli le guance. Indossa la divisa verde bottiglia e prepara la sala in attesa che arrivino i clienti. Non piangerà, non piangerà, ma non può impedire al proprio stomaco di contrarsi mentre imbottiglia dentro di sé tutta quella disperazione che lo assale. Pensa che dovrà dirlo a Yachi, e le lacrime premono con più forza contro gli angoli degli occhi, le viscere che s’aggrovigliano. All’improvviso sente il bisogno di chiamare Kageyama, ma dall’altra parte del mondo è notte fonda, e Hinata non vuole svegliarlo, perciò si costringe a trattenersi. Ripensa a Zoro morto (morto, morto, _morto stecchito_ ) ci pensa con attenzione, tenta di rievocare ogni singolo dettaglio, anche il più macabro, perché prima realizza, prima quella voglia di piangere svanirà. Alle sette, serve i primi clienti accogliendoli con il solito sorriso, costringendosi a soffocare il tremolio nella voce. Hinata spera che siano tutti troppo stanchi o troppo coinvolti dal lavoro e dai propri pensieri personali per accorgersi dei suoi occhi lucidi, e difatti nessuno - per fortuna - fa domande. E, per la prima volta, Hinata, spera quasi che Atsumu non venga. Pensa, però, che è pure un po’ una bugia.  
Atsumu, comunque, è puntuale come sempre. La campanella tintinna e Hinata, nonostante sia voltato verso la macchinetta del caffè, lo sa che è lui. Sembra che la campanella emetta un suono diverso, quando entra. E infatti si gira e vede Atsumu sulla soglia, che gli rivolge un sorriso sghembo ( _come sempre, come sempre, è una giornata uguale a tante altre, tranne per il fatto che tutto è cambiato, tutto è diverso e tutto non sarà più come prima_ ).

 _‘’Mantieni la calma’’_ , si sgrida, prima di aprire la bocca e di esclamare ‘’Buongiorno, Atsumu-san!’’

Distende le labbra in un largo sorriso. Alle orecchie, il tono risuona esageratamente acuto, ma spera che l’altro non se ne renda conto.  
Atsumu si siede al solito posto, proprio di fronte a lui, e Hinata gli prepara il caffè nella speranza che le sue mani non tremino troppo - _fermatevi, fermatevi, basta tremare, basta, sssh._

Quando gli porge la bevanda fumante, però, Shouyou vede la domanda che si dilata nelle sue iridi chiare prima ancora che la faccia. E difatti, un istante dopo, schiude le labbra in un ovale perfetto e gli chiede se sia tutto okay, _se stia bene_. E in quel momento, in quell’istante, Hinata teme davvero che scoppierà a piangere davanti a lui e a tutta quella gente. Sente uno spasmo montare nel petto, che gli dà uno scossone violentissimo ai polmoni, e percepisce lo sterno e la gola andare a fuoco, come se qualcuno avesse appiccato un incendio. Brucia tutto, però al contempo fa freddo, e sembra quasi che stia diluviando sul bancone. Hinata somiglia a un vulcano pronto a eruttare tutte le emozioni che sta tentando di tenere sopite, e tra poco scoppierà come un fuoco d’artificio. Però poi respira, spegne il fuoco che ha dentro (piangerà dopo, a turno concluso) e risponde ‘’certo, tutto benissimo!’’.

Shouyou, quell’autodisciplina che si è imposto, l’ha allenata e affinata nel corso degli anni, e il soggiorno in Brasile dopo il liceo l’ha aiutato parecchio, in questo. Ha iniziato a meditare di proposito, per riuscire a gestire la sua attitudine troppo iperattiva, schizzata e sfarfallante. Ritrova la fermezza e la calma (senza lenire il dolore, quello oramai fa parte di lui, deve prenderne atto).

Riuscirà a mantenersi quieto e operativo e concentrato durante il suo turno. Può farlo. Non può ridare vita al suo gatto, ma _quello_ almeno può farlo. Si inabissa in una specie di dimensione del tutto personale, in cui gli ordini dei clienti e le loro parole penetrano in maniera distaccata, come una nebbiolina leggera, come se un cuscinetto fungesse da filtro fra lui, le sue sensazioni e il resto del mondo. Estraniarsi, in quel caso, gli permette di mantenersi stabile. Ed è per questo che s’accorge che Atsumu è andato via solo quando la campanella tintinna di nuovo. Shouyou fa giusto in tempo a vedere la sua giacca, prima che scompaia sotto la pioggia (si dà mentalmente dello stupido, perché non era sua intenzione ignorarlo, e sente che l’ennesimo filo si spezza, e di nuovo la negatività monta in lui come la marea e _oh no, l’ho davvero trattato così male? ma perché ieri non gli ho chiesto il numero di telefono? Scemo, sceeemo!_ ). Serrando le labbra, Shouyou raccoglie i soldi che Atsumu ha lasciato sul bancone e ripone via le stoviglie sporche. Quando prende la tazza da cui Atsumu ha bevuto il caffé, però, una scintilla di calore gli accende le guance e adesso corre davvero il rischio di scoppiare a singhiozzare. C’è un origami a forma di volpe, sul bancone, fatto col tovagliolo. Shouyou boccheggia, sorpreso dal gesto inaspettato, dolcissimo ( _burro e miele, burro e miele, burro e miele_ , lo aveva detto sin dall’inizio), lo prende delicatamente e lo nasconde sotto al bancone, vicino alla cassa, come se fosse un tesoro prezioso. Lo è.

Quel giorno, pioviccica anche nel bar senza nome. Ma va bene così, fa parte della realtà, e Shouyou sa benissimo che, prima o poi, il vento del tempo soffierà via le nuvole. Non può mica piovere per sempre, dopotutto.

*

Il giorno dopo, Atsumu scivola nel bar particolarmente nervoso. L’agitazione, però, si trasforma immediatamente in disappunto, quando ad accoglierlo è una voce diversa. Egualmente cortese, ma diversa. Non è la sua. _Shouyou non c’è._

Dietro al bancone, al suo posto, si trova una ragazza probabilmente più grande di lui, dai capelli neri e setosi, un neo sotto al labbro, e gli occhi azzurri.

A scoppio ritardato, Atsumu ricambia il saluto, ma il panico monta nel petto e lo sciame di vespe che oramai vive perennemente nel suo stomaco sembra sollevarsi come una nube di polvere fitta e appuntita.

Shouyou, a quell’ora del mattino, è sempre stato presente. E perciò Atsumu si sente tradito, e preoccupato. Che sia successo qualcosa di brutto?

‘’Atsumu-san!’’

Il sollievo lo fa sospirare. Shouyou sbuca dalla porta di servizio praticamente saltellando, indossa un maglione blu notte ( _grande giusto_ , per fortuna), che fa a pugni col colore dei suoi capelli. 

‘’Shouyou-kun!’’ esclama Atsumu con un entusiasmo esagerato ( _sembra che non lo veda da una vita_ ). La sua voce risuona strozzata, quasi gracchiante, come se gli fosse finita una spina gigantesca in gola. 

Shouyou prende posto accanto a lui. Da vicino, Atsumu nota che sta meglio. Non è più pallido come un morto, le lentiggini splendono sull’incarnato come stelle, la fossetta al lato destro della bocca è messa in rilievo dal sorriso larghissimo e genuino.

Gli occhi brillano, spalancati e tondeggianti. Nelle sue iridi ambrate, c’è qualcosa che lo fa sentire minuscolo e al contempo gigantesco. Atsumu si sente risucchiato, ma non in maniera claustrofobica. Shouyou è davvero, _davvero_ un tipo strano, e gli scombussola un po’ tutto.

‘’Oggi non lavori?’’ domanda, sforzandosi di contenere l’entusiasmo. Si sente simile a un cane che scodinzola e che fa le feste al padrone.

‘’Mi sono licenziato!’’ risponde l’altro, serafico. Atsumu inarca le sopracciglia, spaesato e confuso. ‘’Mi sono licenziato per cinque minuti’’ s’affretta ad aggiungere

Shouyou per spiegare, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e di puntarlo sulle sue stesse ginocchia.

‘’Cosa?’’

‘’Uhm...’’ Shouyou fa oscillare le caviglie sottili, per manifestare nervosismo. Atsumu avrebbe voluto prenderle a morsi. ‘’Volevo solo dirti che mi piaci un sacco! Solo che non volevo farlo con la divisa da cameriere, ecco tutto. Mi sta male, credo.’’

Atsumu non capisce quale sia il nesso fra la confessione di Shouyou e il suo bisogno di licenziarsi per cinque minuti dal luogo di lavoro. E no, la divisa gli sta benissimo, ma comunque in quell’istante è troppo felice per chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni e per approfondire la stravaganza della situazione. Fuori, come sempre, c’è il diluvio universale. Ma dentro, in quel bar senza nome, è tornata di nuovo l’estate.

‘’Mi piaci anche tu, Shouyou-kun. Molto.’’

‘’Davvero?’’

‘’Davvero.’’  
  


*

  
Shouyou segue Atsumu mentre salgono le scale che conducono al suo appartamento (mentirebbe se dicesse di non avere gli occhi puntati sul suo sedere fasciato dai pantaloni). È la prima volta che si vedono fuori dal bar, e Shouyou neanche ci prova, a soffocare le farfalle che gli svolazzano impazzite nello stomaco. Lascia l’emozione libera di pervaderlo, di elettrizzargli le dita e la punta dei piedi.

‘’Siamo arrivati’’ borbotta Atsumu, fermandosi davanti a una porta. Shouyou percepisce l’agitazione trapelare dal suo tono di voce. Atsumu riesce a infilare le chiavi nella toppa solo al terzo tentativo, e quando la serratura scatta con un _clic_ , entrambi ci scivolano dentro.

‘’Con permesso’’ esclama Shouyou, nonostante Atsumu gli abbia detto che sarebbero stati soli, poi si sfila le scarpe e le poggia accanto a quelle dell’altro. Atsumu piega le labbra in un ghigno irriverente a causa della differenza di dimensione delle loro calzature, e Shouyou finge di sbuffare, annoiato.

Poi, d’improvviso, qualcuno dietro di loro si schiarisce la gola. Entrambi si voltano, e Shouyou strabuzza gli occhi dalla sorpresa. C’è _un altro_ Atsumu, nel piccolo salone, soltanto che i suoi capelli sono scuri.

‘’Woooow!’’ esclama Shouyou, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

‘’Samu’’ ringhia Atsumu (quello vero, quello biondo). ‘’Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere al locale?’’

‘’Sto andando adesso’’ ribatte l’altro, poi scopre i denti in un sorriso che ricorda quello del fratello, altrettanto famelico, altrettanto dispettoso, altrettanto affilato.

Sembra un po’ più intelligente, però.

‘’Ero solo curioso di vedere Shouyou-kun, non fai altro che parlare di lui.’’

Shouyou avvampa (è felicissimo, in realtà) e Atsumu piagnucola e gonfia le guance come un bambino capriccioso.

‘’È stato un piacere, _Shouyou-kun._ ’’

‘’Anche per me!’’ risponde Shouyou, brillando. ‘’E verrò presto al ristorante, Atsumu-san non fa altro che parlarmi dei tuoi onigiri!’’

‘’Ah sì? Ti aspetto, allora.’’ Il ghigno dell’altro si fa più largo, e Atsumu piagnucola più forte. ‘’Non venire domani, però, perché è tutto prenotato.’’

Poi afferra la giacca, li saluta con un cenno della testa ed esce di casa gongolando. Anche Osamu, proprio come il fratello, non si porta dietro nessun ombrello nonostante fuori ci sia il diluvio.

‘’Dannato figlio di puttana’’ sibila Atsumu, infastidito. Poi sgrana gli occhi, e si corregge. ‘’Dannato stronzo, anzi.’’

‘’È super figo, però!’’

Atsumu gli rivolge un’occhiata avvelenata, e Shouyou scoppia a ridere, aggrappandosi al suo braccio con fare malizioso. ‘’Non preoccuparti, Atsumu-san! Non ho alcuna intenzione di rimpiazzarti con tuo fratello!’’

‘’Lo spero bene’’ risponde l’altro, avvampando. Le orecchie rosse, le espressioni esagerate. È tutto così perfetto.

Atsumu prepara del tè bollente, che sorseggiano sbracati sul sofà viola davanti alla televisione. Le ginocchia e le cosce sono premute le une contro le altre, nonostante il divano sia spazioso e permetta una sistemazione comoda. Entrambi, comunque, se ne infischiano e fingono che il mezzo metro di spazio a ogni lato non esista.

Atsumu soffia nella tazza, poi si strofina nervosamente il collo, poi afferra il telecomando e inizia a fare zapping a casaccio. Non riesce a stare fermo.

‘’Ho l’abbonamento a netflix’’ dice, infrangendo il silenzio. Poi sorseggia un altro po’ di tè. ‘’Possiamo vederci un film, o qualcosa…’’

‘’Uh uh’’ annuisce Shouyou, lo sguardo puntato sul viso dell’altro. Per quel che gli riguarda, potrebbe osservargli gli zigomi e il naso e la mascella per tutta la serata.

Finisce il té, posa la tazza vuota sul pavimento e Atsumu fa lo stesso. Si stringe ancora di più contro di lui, e gli poggia la guancia sulla spalla. La lana del maglione gli fa prudere la pelle. Non vede l’ora che se lo tolga.

Il corpo di Atsumu s’irrigidisce, e Shouyou nota il rossore delle orecchie nonostante la stanza sia semibuia.

‘’Ti dà fastidio se sto così?’’ domanda Shouyou, sforzandosi di trattenere un ghigno.

‘’No!’’ esclama Atsumu (fa _squak!_ , più che altro). ‘’Affatto’’ aggiunge poi, per ribadire il concetto. Shouyou si scioglie, e gli strofina la fronte contro la spalla come se fosse un gatto mentre fa le fusa.

Con le dita, tocca il polso di Atsumu vicino alla sua gamba. Piano, leggero come la brezza, lo sfiora e poi ci scivola sopra, sino ad accarezzargli la mano per poi intrecciarla alla propria. Atsumu ha le dita lunghe e affusolate, e Shouyou, come sempre, ha voglia di mettersele in bocca. Forse quella sera lo farà. L’altro ricambia la stretta (la mano di Atsumu è quasi il doppio della sua, ma per una volta la differenza non gli dà fastidio) e Shouyou percepisce l’imbarazzo, l’eccitazione, irradiarsi dal suo viso, il calore divampare dalla sua pelle come se fosse una pietra rovente.

‘’Atsumu-san’’ lo chiama dunque Shouyou, avvicinando le labbra al suo collo (profuma di dolce, pan di spagna). ‘’Mi guardi?’’

L’altro, lentamente, si volta e lo guarda negli occhi, e Shouyou ha voglia di mettersi a ridere, perché Atsumu è un disastro. Possiede i lineamenti da modello e poi è più agitato di un bambino prima della recita scolastica. Le ciglia sfarfallano, le guance sono tirate, Atsumu è teso come una corda di violino. Shouyou si trattiene dal ridacchiare (perché Atsumu è permaloso, e offenderlo in quel momento gli pare una pessima idea), quindi gli poggia la mano libera sulla guancia rovente e gli chiede:

‘’Atsumu-san, ti posso baciare?’’.

E Atsumu annuisce con foga, poi serra le palpebre e s’avvicina. Shouyou lo bacia a stampo, leggero, saggia quelle labbra che hanno la stessa consistenza soffice del dolce alle carote che prepara (e anche lo stesso sapore). E poi lo bacia ancora e ancora e ancora, e sorridono e ridacchiano - perché sono felici, felicissimi - e i respiri si mischiano. E tutto diventa caldo e urgente, e all’improvviso le dita di Atsumu s’intrufolano sotto la sua canottiera e s’aggrappano alla sua schiena. Le unghie curate lo graffiano, e sboccia la necessità impellente di sentire la pelle dell’altro nuda e pulsante sotto i polpastrelli, il bisogno di spogliarlo, di percepirlo tremare contro, fremere, di sentirgli l’anima sbattergli addosso come le onde quando s’infrangono contro gli scogli. Shouyou gli sfila il maglione di lana, poi gli lecca l’orecchio e gli bacia e gli morde la pelle tenera del collo, che profuma di crostata al limone. Atsumu sussurra qualcosa, qualcosa che Shouyou non capisce, perché nella testa ha solo il rumore delle conchiglie.

E mentre l’altro gli preme le labbra sulla fronte, gli bacia i capelli e la punta del naso, Shouyou pensa che sì, nell’amore a prima vista ci ha sempre creduto, ma non immaginava mica che sarebbe stato _tanto_ luminoso. Semplicemente, si sente grato.

Fuori piove, scroscia fortissimo, l’acqua picchietta e rimbalza sul vetro della finestra. Dentro, però, come sempre, c’è il sole. 

*

Atsumu, nell'amore a prima vista, non ci ha mai creduto. Ogni volta però che Shouyou si scioglie fra le sue braccia come melassa, ogni volta che lo bacia e sente in bocca il sapore dolciastro della sua saliva, ogni volta che gli prepara il caffé nella tazza arancione (perché è la sua preferita), Atsumu sorride e ammette un po' emozionato che lui in realtà s'è sempre sbagliato. L'amore a prima vista esiste eccome, ed è tale e quale al sole. Si trova nel profumo di shampoo all’arancia, negli ombrelli con cui Shouyou gli ha riempito la casa, nei sussurri inaspettati e un po' impauriti borbottati a notte fonda, quando Atsumu teme di non essere abbastanza e l’altro soffia via le sue paranoie con pazienza e gentilezza. Si trova pure nei bisticci, perché Atsumu, delle volte, è un po’ pesante e Shouyou, delle volte, è un po’ egoista. Si trova nei piccoli gesti, nelle sorprese per fare pace, nel sesso furioso e nei grattini sul collo. Si trova in Atsumu quando gli insegna a fare origami a forma di volpe, e in Shouyou quando gli passa la sua ( _segretissimissimissima_ ) ricetta di torta alle carote. Si trova quando si recano a mangiare al ristorante di suo fratello (quando trovano il posto, per lo meno). Si trova nel tempo che scorre troppo, troppo in fretta, ma che a loro basta. Si trova soprattutto nel bar senza nome, ma anche nell’acquario, nel cinema, nei luoghi che hanno visitato e in quelli che visiteranno. Si trova nell’impegno che ci mettono entrambi per costruire, aggiustare, persino ricominciare, quando serve.

È un amore a prima vista, che però si scopre un po’ per volta, e che dà tanto senza però togliere nulla.

Si trova acciambellato nella fossetta che Shouyou ha sulla guancia destra, e nelle lentiggini.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaaaao! Grazie per essere arrivati sin qui. Mi dispiace moltissimo per questa roba inutilissima noiosissima ma vabbé mi è uscita e non sono riuscita a cancellare nulla nonostante tipo sia un sacco ripetitiva e NIENTE davvero i'm super sorry! Potete sclerare/prendermi a parole/fare amicizia con me [qui](https://twitter.com/hanatsumu1321). Oppure, mi trovate su facebook con il nome ''Juriaka efp'' (su facebook shitposto, su twitter retwitto 10.000 cose al secondo quindi meglio di no). OK insomma grazie di cuore per aver letto questa scemenza! ♥ Spero che stiate tutti bene e niente, see ya!


End file.
